


Distinctly Primal

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett vs Liam, Brett/Mason get a small make out session atleast, Liam is a cockblock, Liam is an overprotective bestfriend, M/M, Scent Marking, fight on the full moon, hints of Mason/Liam, protect the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason knew there was something more than irritation itching under Liam’s skin, something primal and down right defensive.</p><p>And once Brett had started to return even an ounce of affection towards Mason, everything burst into a huge cloud of claws, fangs and glowing eyes.</p><p>Thinking back on it…it hadn’t been soo long since the incident had happened…and of all days..on a full moon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinctly Primal

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be based off of episode three, where Mason, Brett and Liam go into the woods, but I didn't get to see that episode and MTV has it on lock down till the 7th -_- Anyways I did the best I could with the Gif's I saw on tumblr, so tell me what you guys think^^.

Now Mason wasn’t a werewolf, a were coyote nor a kitsune with amazing supernatural abilities, but he wouldn’t need anything but a pair of eyes to see how on edge Liam had could be sometimes….And yeah obviously going searching through the woods where enough bodies have been found to consider Beacon Hills a modern day post-apocalyptic war zone; and would put any person or werewolf on the tips of their toes.

 

And ok…Liam normally had some aggression problems, even though with Scott’s help, he’d been getting better with the whole IED issue. But tonight was a whole different story. Getting a ride from Brett to get to the edge of the woods probably hadn’t made it any better and the fact that Liam could probably smell Brett all over his skin had made the situation ten times more awkward.

 

Thinking back on it, multiple times before He’d even known about anything supernatural actually existing Liam had told him to stay away from Brett, not even think about him; “that he was an asshole, jerk off, stupid giant made up of pure evil”.

 

Of course Mason didn’t take it too seriously, but for Liam’s sake Brett hadn’t come up in any of their conversations, until the last Lacrosse game of their freshman year when Brett had helped Liam up off of the field during the time they’d had killer hunters coming after them.

 

Of course Mason hadn’t known about the killers, all he saw was his best friend and “apparent mortal enemy” looking like they’d come to some sort of truce. So safe to say when the full situation of supernaturals flocking to beacon hills, his best friend being a werewolf, and that group of seniors Liam was always hanging out with actually being a pack of supernaturals with one human in the mix was made known to him via Liam, there was no way Mason couldn’t be a part of something so awesomely intense and amazing.

 

One thing led to another and in fact just only a month ago he’d found out about Brett being a werewolf…which made him seem a hundred times more sexy than what he already was..if that was even possible. Every time he Liam and Brett had to be together, investigating, at a club or at games, Liam would cringe at the thick pheromones of attraction radiating off of Mason, telling him too cool it because he was contaminating his precious breathing air.

 

Mason knew there was something more than irritation itching under Liam’s skin, something primal and down right defensive.

And once Brett had started to return even an ounce of affection towards Mason, everything burst into a huge cloud of claws, fangs and glowing eyes.

.....It hadn’t been soo long since the incident had happened…and of all days..on a full moon…

 

***Flashback***

 

It was always Liam, Mason and Brett..never just Mason alone with Brett, and Liam made sure that would never happen for reasons he would refuse to specify …but that of course that didn't stop Mason from  talking to Brett casually through text. And somehow he gotten Brett over at his house at some ungodly time of the night with a promise of  letting Mason borrow one of the books stashed away in Satomi's library…something dealing along the lines of a bestiary, more complete and correct than the one he’d gotten himself with a whole months’ worth of spending money.

 

Of course he’d picked a day when his parents were on a “date night”, meaning that the house was empty and he could do what wanted.

 

Mason let the window open to let Brett in and surprisingly things between them weren’t awkward at all..Brett wasn’t all harsh words and cocky attitudes like he normally was, instead he was joking and sweet, talking about how hard it was for him to sneak the book out of Satomi’s library.

 

But Mason had been terribly distracted and sort of flustered not because Brett was wearing just a sleeveless tank and not because his arms were glistening with a light layer of sweat, but because he was actually genuinely smiling and laughing, something he’d never seen before.

 

They were standing at arm’s length and Brett was grabbing the book from his hand saying something along the lines of “Just look at this-“And then he had paused staring down at Mason curiously.

 

Mason felt his skin heat up as he looked around nervously, hand coming up to wipe at his own cheek.

 

“Umm…Is there something on my face?”

 

He’d gotten about a two second warning before Brett’s eyes flashed bright gold and simultaneously there were hands on his cheeks, Brett leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on his mouth, the heat of skin burning hot as he pulled back a few seconds in time to see Mason looking up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

 

Mason lost his footing a bit and took a step back into the wall adjacent to his window, making a small noise in the back of his throat when Brett reaches out to steady him, firm hands gripping under his elbows to keep him on his feet, the golden glow in his eyes disappearing.

 

Mason tries to open his mouth to speak but all he could do was look like a fish out of water. He let his hands drift upwards to Brett’s chest placing his hands there carefully, still looking at his own hands pressing down onto Brett's shirt as if he’d done some sort of magic.

 

Brett stares down at him with a neutral expression, but with eyes intense and deep as if he was trying dissect Mason's soul with his gaze, his hands still cupping Mason’s cheeks firmly… but almost instantaneously his expression turned into one of confusion that then melted into a disappointment.

 

“It is Liam…” He trails off, small frown lines forming just above the bridge of his nose.

 

Mason’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“What are you talking about..?”

 

Brett dropped his hands to his sides, stepping back and turning to face the window, his back to Mason as his shoulders made a gentle drop, a sigh slipping from his lips.

 

“All I smell on you now is confusion.....You don’t smell anything like you do when you’re with Liam…The one you were crazy for all this time was him, not me…you practically vibrate with affection when you’re with him…”

 

Mason shook his head, stepping around Brett to look up at him, the air around them changing when he realized Brett’s eyes were bright gold once again as he stared over Mason’s head and through the window at the full moon shining in the sky.

 

Mason refused to mess this up, there was no way he was going to let this opportunity of a lifetime slip by..So with nimble fingers he placed his hand on the back of Brett’s neck and slowly guided Brett to look down at him, eyes radiating a desire that could not be mistaken.

 

With all the calm he could muster Mason whispered, his voice shaky and low;

 

_You idiot..…Kiss Me again_

 

And there in that moment finally Brett could practically taste the attraction peeling off of Mason. It was almost like someone lit a fire, because Brett seemed to radiate warmth from the tips of his toes to the the small smile on his lips. He didn’t need to be told twice, hands coming up to grip Mason by his hips and pull him close, their lips meeting an almost feverish kiss.

 

Mason fists his hands into Brett’s shirt pulling him so that they could be as close as possible, reveling in the way Brett would slip in between the seam of lips softly and kiss like he was taking a hold of something he could very well possibly call his and his alone.

 

Brett winds up slipping his arms away from Mason’s hips and instead his hands cup the back of Mason’s thighs, lifting him up in a show of some unworldly power, not phased when Mason’s mouth slips away from his in small gasp at a split moment of surprise.

 

“Super strength huh..?” He whispers, voice just hoarse and soft enough to where Brett would be able to hear.

 

Brett looks intently at him, eyes opened gold and bright as he leans back in, melding their lips together in a small satisfied groan when his knee’s hit the side of Mason’s desk, letting him down onto it and pressing him back with quick sweet kisses.

 

Mason winces in the middle of their kiss, making a small sound of pain in the back of his throat when Brett’s fangs catch against the side of his upper lip. He backs away for a second, hand snatched over his mouth, stunned out of his mind, forgetting the fact that he was kissing a werewolf.

 

Brett stills, looking down at him before changing focus and looking down at his hands, retracting his claws. His hands are quick as he pulls Mason’s hands away from his mouth to look at his lip, sighing when Mason’s heart rate slows down from thudding so quickly like a jackrabbit.

 

“Sorry....didn’t hurt ya too bad did I…?” He blinks his eyes back to their usual bluish green, hand going to hold onto Mason’s jaw as he wipes away blood from the small cut on the side of his lip.

 

Mason grabs a hold of his hand pulling it down and into his own to hold it.

 

“Nah…I guess I should’ve prepared myself by taking werewolf kisses 101…beware of fangs..” He smiles shyly, looking down at Brett’s now fully human hand.

 

Brett looks down at their hands at the same time, sighing before he speaks up again.

 

“Doing this on a full moon probably wasn’t the smartest idea in the first place…” His voice trails off, dropping into a low growl that resonated in his chest, eyes ticking back to golden yellow.

 

Suddenly Mason stops playing with his fingers and looks up at him, blinking twice before looking back down as clawed finger tips slightly graze his own.

 

“Brett?....Brett???..Whats wrong?-“

 

He brought Brett's face down in his hands, fingers grazing soft defined features as he looks straight into his eyes, raising an eyebrow when Brett doesn't react.

Mason slowly drops his hands, eyes darting around the room, trying to see if anyone else had somehow snuck into his house without making a sound. It doesn't take much of a search, because with a slight glance over Brett’s shoulders he sees Liam standing in the doorway of his room, eyes glowing, chip bags strewn all over the floor by his feet.

“…L-Liam..”

 

By the time Mason had wrapped his mind around the terrible nightmare of having both Brett and Liam in one room wolfed out on a full moon, it had become his reality, shrinking back into the wall with a curse when Liam had stalked over to them and taken a fist hold of Brett’s shirt decidedly tossing him back to the other end of the room, with a hair raising growl.

 

Mason scrambled to get off of his desk, eyes wide as he watched Liam and Brett take punches and kicks at each other,  then it became a match of who could throw who into the wall harder, with resonating growls that have Mason flinching every time.

 

He frantically searches for his phone, eyes dancing across the room, before he went running over to where the wall charger was next to his t.v.  He'd said a silent prayer when he found it charging on the ground, groaning when the frames and marvel posters fall of his wall one by one and his games go crashing along with Liam into the side of his bed.

 

“You guys quit it!!!!!!! BRETT!!!LIAM!!!” He yells, yelping when Brett gets thrown in the wall right next to him, falling to the ground then getting up like it was nothing, cracking his head to the side to stare at Mason intensely, gold eyes animalistic and just short of feral, his eyes flicker down and he almost looks abit sorry as he reaches a clawed hand out and cups Mason's cheek.

 

He looks like he's somewhat back to normal and Mason nuzzles his hand with an almost there smile, breathing out a shaky sigh of relief when his claws retract. But obviously Liam disapproves of it all, barely giving Mason enough time to get out of the way as he bares his teeth and tackles Brett to the ground with a growl just seconds after Mason dives into another corner of the room with his phone cradled in his hands flicking through his contacts trying to find Scott’s number.

 

Once he finds it, before Scott can even say hello, Mason is yelling into the receiver for him to come and stop Liam, because he and Brett were going to tear each other apart in his house.

And it didn’t take very long for him and Stiles to get there, climbing through the window Scott stares into the room incredously as Brett and Liam are still going at it, scratches and bruises forming then healing as they exchanged blows over and over again. Stiles comes in after him, mouthing “What the hell?” at Mason who is still hiding in his own little corner, merely shaking his head at him.

 

It’s an amazing thing to see really…Scott’s power as a true alpha putting Liam and Brett down with a growl that trumps anything Mason has ever heard…it makes the glass tremble in the windows and the walls shake, his eyes lighting up in deep pools of red.

 

Safe to say Scott was going to make sure Liam was chained to a tree for the rest of the night and Brett would be forced back to his pack, exiled for just one night, but not leaving without pulling his slightly torn shirt off and giving it Mason like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

 

Mason took it from his hands with a raised eyebrow, heart stuttering in his chest when their hands brush under the fabric, not daring to openly touch him with Liam still in the room.

 

 "Keep it on you."

 

Mason looked down at the fabric in his hands, fingers running over Brett's name printed on the front of it, just below the "DevonFord Prep" stitch. He then looks back up, eyes glancing between Liam and Brett for a moment, blinking a few times when Brett merely leans down, lips warm as he pressed a quick  kiss to his cheek, mumbling something about calling him tomorrow as he vaulted out the window just before Liam would have a chance to go wolf on him again.

 

Minutes go by and then it was Liam’s turn to leave, Mason stepping in front of him and Stiles before they could go anywhere. Mason has crossed his arms against his chest, frowning disapprovingly.

 

“Brett’s a good guy you know.”

Liam smirked, looking down at the shirt in Mason’s hand with a smile.

“I know.”

Mason’s frown faltered and he sputters while staring at Liam, his arms gestured out to the side of his body with an incredulous gaze.

 

“Then what the hell was all that???????”

 

Scott sat in a chair off near the window staring at them with a scoff before burying his head in his hands with a deep agitated groan.

 

“A test…and don’t worry..he passed.. I’ve been wanting to beat the living crap out of Brett for a while now and the full moon was the perfect opportunity.”

Stiles snorted when Liam received a slap to the side of the head seconds later, Mason obviously annoyed as hell.

 

“Dude seriously???!”

 

Liam scratched the side of his head, shoulder shrugging at him with a small smile.

 

“Yeah buddy..it’s kind of my job as your best werewolf of a friend with enemies who want to tear the pack apart...a pack you’re gradually becoming  a part of..” Liam glances over at Scott who brings his head up from his hands with a tired nod.

 

Mason’s hands clench and he stares at Liam with a neutral gaze, his anger fleeing from him as Liam stares back at him in earnest….he can’t be mad at that.. All Liam was did was to protect him and somewhere in the middle of Mason's chest it made his heart flutter.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he curses because obviously Liam heard the stutter in his heartbeat, letting a hopeful smile graze his lips, replacing the hesitant expression in a split second.

 

Moments later he pushes the butterflies in his chest away and nods, clapping Liam on the back with their typical bro hug before Stiles tugs Liam out of the room whining about heavy chains and “stupid full moons”. Liam would have more explaining to do.... but for right now, Mason was content with the fact that he had an amazing werewolf of a best friend that would always be there for him...even if it meant tearing  his perspective boyfriend to shreds.

 

 Mason later understood in a long lecture from Scott that Brett giving him that shirt was an attempt to keep Mason smelling more like Brett and less like Liam, in a sense; _marking territory_. .

 

And as far as Liam…Even if he had proved to himself that all he did was just to test Brett…everyone else knew it was partially bullshit…in reality it was “ _distinctly primal_ ” urged on by the full moon and the need to protect a member of the pack from a threat( That threat being a wolf from another pack...or in other words **Brett** ).

 

That night would be the first and last time Mason would ever see Liam and Brett go at each other full force..with the promise of both of them  going back to being civil with each other, Mason could breathe a small sigh of relief.

 

His first supernatural full moon had definitely been one to remember.

 

***End of flashback***

 

And to think that was over two weeks ago yet here he was smiling like an idiot at Liam and Brett’s back as they talked back and forth like nothing had ever happened. All three of them had tracked through the woods, in search of bodies or more holes…which ever came first.

 

Brett stopped abruptly and held his hand out to him, smirking at Liam when Mason happily took his hand. Of course Liam whined and complained about being forced to listen to Brett, who was having way to much fun making fake kissing sounds and whispering stupid dirty things into Mason’s ear, only stopping when Mason punched him in his arm.

 

“Brett!!!”

 

The heavy, flustered, embarrassment trickled off of Mason's skin and filtrated into the air and only seconds later did Liam nearly shove Brett off a hill, shaking his head with a groan when Brett played it off, throwing  his arms around Mason and laughing his ass off.

 

Liam shook his head, eyes switching back to gold yellow as he glanced over his shoulder at Brett, who straightened up, his arms falling off of Mason with a mock innocent expression.

 

“Keep it up Talbot..next full moon I might tear your lips off your face.”

 

Safe to say for the rest of the night Brett kept his hands to himself and Liam was a happy camper, only surrendering when in the very end Mason reached for Brett first, tucking his hands into Brett's jacket, plastering himself to his side with a smile as the temperature dipped and air became cold. Seconds later did Liam feel the surge of protection and affection pour out from Brett as he pulled Mason into his chest.

 

And then it clicked...The only reason Liam had been wanting to keep Mason away from anything and everything supernatural (which included Brett) was because of the chance of him getting hurt by some berserker on steroids or crazy death doctors...but now for the first time he wouldn't be the only one there to keep him safe from enemies he never really deserved to have...

 

Brett would be there..and Liam would be lying if he said that he was'nt at all relieved in the fact that his best friend was dating a bulletproof werewolf at a time where they had evil supernatural doctors coming after them....But ofcourse he'd never day that out loud.

 

So he kept his smile to himself, squeezing himself between Mason and Brett, the affection in the air dissipating as Liam reveled in the aggravated groan coming from Brett.

 

 "Really Liam??!"


End file.
